


Grocery Shopping

by manbrobukkaketheater



Series: Tumblr Reqest Fics [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-12
Updated: 2014-01-12
Packaged: 2018-01-08 10:52:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manbrobukkaketheater/pseuds/manbrobukkaketheater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Dave go grocery shopping and fuck up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Dave’s Bro had handed Dave a wad of cash and a shopping list, leaving you two with the responsibility of picking up groceries for the Strider family. You’ve been shopping with your Dad plenty of times before but it felt much different with just you and Dave, not to mention then you went with your dad the food choices were much different then with your dad. (Like who seriously needs 40 bags of doritos? 40 mixes of cake you were used to, but it just seemed unnecessary to you.)

You followed closely behind Dave throughout the aisles of the store. Occasionally you’d stop and put some form of food into your cart, and then continue walking. 

As reached the end of the aisle you saw a lady standing behind a small white stand, giving out free samples for some new cookie. You and Dave share a mutual, knowing glance and then dart off to stuff your face with the cookies. 

As you’re eating, you try to figure out what the cookie tasted like. It was chocolatey, but there was definitely something else, something you recognized but don’t recall eating in a while. 

Dave puts his hand on your shoulder, catching your attention. You face him to see a mortified look on his face. 

“Dude spit it out. Right now.” He sternly says. You were confused at that, it was just a cookie wasn’t it? It’s not like it could be poisoned or anything, as you saw others in the store eating the same thing. 

You go to voice your wonder in why you shouldn’t be eating the snack, but when you take a breath in, you realize you can’t breathe. 

Oh nuts. Literally. 

After that everything went black.

\------

You awake in a hospital bed a few hours later. Dave, your Dad and Dave’s brother sitting around you. Your Dad explains to you what happened, and how if Dave hadn’t called 911 when he did you could have died. 

You thank Dave, and his bro tells him that they better head home. After your goodbyes your Dad faces you, giving you a short lecture of how you have to be careful when eating, and all that stuff you’ve heard a hundred other times before.    
Thinking back to how Dave was the one responsible for alerting paramedics you silently blush, and begin to think of ways you could repay him, but that would have to wait until you were out of the hospital of course.

**Author's Note:**

> You can hmu on tumblr [here](http://terezipyroope.tumblr.com) if u want a request!! (also follow me I'm pretty cool)


End file.
